No Matter What
by Moonlight Willows
Summary: There's really no need to get so worked up about it. Really? There's no way of getting home, no form of magic can work either. Jill only wants to fight in battle beside the man she feels she is falling for. Jill/Tirian One-shot. Based in Chp. 9 The Last Battle. May lead to full story.


**Thank you for opening up this story and giving this couple a chance. I swear there needs to be more of Jill/Tirian on here. They're so beautiful. Anyways I may end up writing a full story about them soon since I have a story up called "Dust In The Wind" which is based on Tirian and Jill's daughter who gets involved in a romance of her own. Definitely worth checking out too based on my reviews. **

**Please enjoy. :) Reviews would be amazing too.**

* * *

"No, no, no," Jill Pole exclaims in light echoes that carried through the faint wind and trees. Her face grew red and seemed to be holding back tears from rolling down her face by not blinking since her outrage took force. "I don't care what you say Tirian. We are going to stick with you no matter what happens."

Jill expects Eustace to back her up on this and waited for him to join in until a few seconds went by and she glances over to him with a serious raised eyebrow. "Aren't we Eustace?" She asked him in a suspicious tone.

Tirian took his worrying features off of Jill and looks at Eustace. Eustace is still looking at Jill almost bewildered. "Yes, but there's no need to get so worked up about it Jill."

Jill's face went back to white as Eustace continued to talk about there being no way of him and Jill returning home when they didn't know how and had no magic to do so. Tirian then suggested the southern Archenland Mountains and that it would be safe. "But your majesty," Jewel obliged into the conversation. "They wouldn't know the way and would not have someone to guide them if Poggin and I are with you."

Jill hadn't said anything else after her huge outburst and turns from the group taking off into the woods. Tirian who kept his eyes on Jill for the most part watches her take off while the others threw in suggestions of what to do and like Jill, Eustace made reasons on why he and his friend should stay and help fight to free Narnia.

Tirian slips quietly away from the group to see that Jill had not gone far. Jill sat down on a tree stomp on top of a slanted hill hiding herself behind a brush. She tugs at her chainmail as if trying to scratch her neck but was trying to loosen it. Not even a sound of a bird chirp was heard or a rattle from the tree branches the squirrels usually ran on from one tree to the other. Everything around her is silent except for the rush of wind that came and went at times that smelt of a burning fire. There was a very bad storm coming, they could all feel it.

Jill struggles with her chainmail some more and yanks it off by pulling it over her head. It drops on the ground with a loud forceful cling of the metal. Underneath were her earth clothes she still wore, a sky blue blouse and a brown/royal blue pattern skirt. Jill unbuttons the top button of her blouse and felt she could finally breathe.

Tirian looks at the chainmail that was thrown on the ground beside Jill and she was oblivious to Tirian standing close to her. "I thought you wanted to fight by my side maiden." Tirian said walking around the tree stump Jill sat on and took hold of chainmail with his griping hand.

Jill slides away from Tirian's glance and phishes softly so Tirian couldn't hear it. "I think you've made it perfectly clear yourself that you don't want me doing anything." Jill said and Tirian raises his eyebrow intently as Jill continued. "Perhaps if I really did fight alongside you in the end, and if I survive or not I'll get whipped anyways." Jill referred to the moment when she retrieved Puzzle, the donkey dressed in lion skin pretending to be Aslan, from the stable last night and how Tirian said she would be whipped for disobeying orders if she were a man. Going out into the battlefield she would fight like a man too.

Tirian only grins lightly and gets down on his knees next to the stump that Jill sat on. "I just want to know that you'll be safe along with your friend."

"King," Jill said with a lump in throats and coughs before glancing down at him. "Know first that what I am about to say is true." Tirian gave Jill his attention. "There is a reason why Eustace and I are still here. We were going to use magic rings to get here but we ended up not using them, so since we are still here, we're meant to help you fight in this battle."

Tirian winces as his sparkly blue eyes still lies on Jill. "What if you are still here after this battle, what will the purpose of you and Eustace still be?"

Jill takes her glance away from Tirian shrugging her shoulders. "Then maybe the battle wouldn't really be over." Jill couldn't find any other explanation then the one she made. Jill gets up from the stump walking to a pillar of rocks where a small ripple of water came out flowing in a stream below. Jill coops her hand under the rocks to catch the water and patted down her face and neck. "It's getting hotter by the minute. Something terrible is about to happen."

"Something terrible is happening already Jill." Tirian said as he got up from his knees and steps slowly behind Jill.

Jill clings onto one of the rocks with a balled up fist and rested her head gently on her raised arm. "I know your majesty. I can see and feel everything that's terrible like everybody else, but I sense something even more."

Tirian didn't say anything he only wraps his hand across Jill's arm softly, she tilts her head to look at him and the both of them embrace tightly together. "I want to know why you don't want me and Eustace to fight." Jill asked sort of smothered against Tirian's chest in the embrace.

Tirian lets go of the embrace and still holds onto Jill's arms with his hands gripping around her arms gently. "It's not that I don't want Eustace to fight it's just you-," he stuttered.

Tirian became speechless about what he was going to say next. Jill looks into his eyes and the structure of his face. Just by reading into every line, cringe and curve of his eyes, Jill knew. She smiles at him pushing his long dark bangs aside when the wind came back. "Me too." She said. "And no matter what happens I'll be by your side all the way."

Tirian smiles back at her. "Maybe we are each others purpose." Tirian said. "No matter what happens I'm glad to have met you."

The both of them pull in for a kiss and their lips touched lightly when a voice came that sounded like Jewel's. "Your majesty come quick!"

King Tirian and Jill Pole run back to the group to await their fates once the battle begins.


End file.
